The 2nd Protector
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Motherboard is forced to give up her daughter at birth so she can keep her safe from Hacker. Will she ever see her daughter again? Will they find Doctor Marbles whom sacrificed himself so Hacker wouldn't take her daughter? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah.. my first ever Cyberchase fic. I've watched this show ever since it first aired on PBS kids. I used to be a die hard fan of this show when I was in elementary school and the recent release of new episodes has re-sparked my interest. So.. I thought why not? Well enough of my blabbing, let's go!**

 **Prologue.**

"Congratulations motherboard, it's a girl!" Dr. Marbles said, as he emerged from the control central room with a baby girl in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She has your hair color, Motherboard." Digit said, looking up at the screen at his creator.

Motherboard blushed if she could. "Lift her up here to see me, Digit."

The purple cybird walked towards Dr. Marbles to get the infant.

"Now, be careful Digit. She's very fragile."

Digit glared a bit at Dr. Marbles. "Yeah yeah, doc, I know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Digit cradled the infant in his wings, and airlifted the infant up to Motherboard's face. She smiled in awe. "Hello my beautiful creation." She said.

The infant cooed a bit as she seen her mother for the first time.

"We need a name for you." Motherboard said, looking at her newborn daughter as it she was thinking.

"I like Arabella." Motherboard said, looking down on her daughter.

Digit chuckled. "I was thinking she looks more like a Esmeralda."

Motherboard smirked. "Digit." She said.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

Motherboard's happiness faded into worry. "HACKER ALERT! HACKER ALERT! HE'S GOING TO TRY AND TAKE ARABELLA. PUT HER IN A SAFE PLACE, NOW!" Motherboard exclaimed.

"I'll activate the firewall!" Dr. Marbles exclaimed, making a run for the entrance so he could arm the entire control central.

Digit flew to the back of control central, with Arabella now crying.

Too late, Hacker was already in the back of control central.

"GIVE ME THAT INFANT NOW, YOU MISERABLE CYBER TURKEY!" He said, while making a run for Digit.

"No so fast, Hacker." Digit said, as he flew as high as he could with Arabella, who was still crying.

Frantic, he flew back to the control central room where Motherboard was so he could tell her Hacker was already in the building.

When he got there, it was too late. Buzz and Delete, Hacker's sidekicks, already had a hold of Doctor Marbles, while Hacker was still chasing him. He flew to the highest part of Control Central with the infant.

"HAND OVER THE INFANT, MOTHERBOARD!"

Motherboard looked at him in angst. "Not so fast, Hacker. You will not take her."

Hacker smiled manically. "Is that so? Well… I'll let you pick. It's either Marbles or your daughter. Choose wisely now, Motherboard." Hacker sneered evilly.

"You're a disgusting piece of scum, Hacker." Digit said, still clutching the infant.

"I take that as a compliment, you deceitful cyber turkey."

Doctor Marbles began to mope. "Go ahead and take me Hacker. I can't let you take Motherboard's daughter."

Hacker grinned a big toothy smile. "Then it's settled." Hacker, Buzz, and Delete made a run for their ship with Doctor Marbles, formally called The Grim Reaper.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, HACKER!" Digit yelled after him.

Motherboard sobbed if she could. "Digit.. I have to find a safe place for Arabella. Hacker is too powerful…"

Digit began to cry. "Motherboard… don't say that." He sobbed. The baby then began to cry as well. "We'll manage. We can get Marbles back." Digit reassured, while crying.

Motherboard nodded her head side to side. "It's my job as mother and protector to protect her, Digit."

"But where are you gonna send her, Motherboard?"

Motherboard thought for a moment. "I'll have to send her to Earth. I've located a family that I believe can take good care of her. Digit, I will need you to take her there." Motherboard moped. "Fly her up to see me one more time."

Digit wiped his eyes with his wing, and flew her up to see her mother one last time.

"Goodbye Arabella. I'll be watching over you every step of the way." Motherboard sobbed, as she formed a portal for Digit to travel into.

Digit went through the portal into a nice neighborhood, where it was now nightfall. The houses all looked warm and welcoming. " _This is the type of thing you see in movies or on the news, not in real life."_ Digit thought, as he cried.

He took the baby to the address Motherboard had said, 3478 Hidden Lake Dr. Before he delivered her to the doorstep, he pulled a basket out of his storage area, and gently placed Arabella in it, and wrapped her tight in her light pink blanket.

Digit carried the basket to the doorstep. He looked at the baby one last time.

"Goodbye Arabella." He sobbed. "I don't know when I'll see you again, but I hope you have a great life."

Digit rang the doorbell three times, and ran to hide in a nearby bush.

He watched the doorstep illuminate as he saw a young woman, maybe in her late 20s, early 30s step into the doorway. She looked side to side, and then looked down. Her eyes widened in awe. She looked so happy. "HONEY!" She called, he guessed to her significant other. A man about the same age stepped into the doorway. The woman picked Arabella out of the basket, when she noticed a note on the bottom. "My name is Arabella. My mother cannot care for me for she is in danger. I need a good, loving home. Someone who would give me all the love as she would. Please take me in."

The woman he could tell started crying while reading the note. "We'll take care of you. Welcome to our family." The woman said, as she carried the infant in the home.

Digit sobbed. "I'm ready to come in Motherboard." He said.

The portal formed, and back to cyberspace he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later….**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arabella's POV**

"Thank you for calling the Geek Squad. My name is Arabella, how may I assist you today?" I said, in my fake customer service voice.

"Yes! My computer is doing something weird! It keeps saying 'incorrect password or username?!' how do I know which one?"

I rolled my eyes, but I had to be nice. "Have you tried clicking the 'forgot password or username' button?"

The customer went quiet.

"Hello, are you still there?" I asked. I was then met with the dial tone.

"Ugh, stupid people." I said to myself, as I put the phone back on the hook. I opened up my work email to see if I had any appointments to go fix someone's hardware. There were no emails.

I sighed as I sat at my desk. I had been working at Best Buy since I turned 15. I was originally just a sales associate, but I was able to get bumped up to repair technician for the Geek Squad when I showed off to the manager what I know about computers. Yes I know, that sounds like alot for someone who is as young as I am. But I was fulfilling my dream for when I went to college to be a computer engineer. This job looked really good on my college application. Also, it was summer time, so there was no school in session. It's not like I didn't have time on my hands.

I double checked my email one more time. As soon as I went to my inbox button; my boss, Tim, popped his head in from behind the door.

"Arabella, you're needed at the front." He said. "There's a girl with glasses who needs help with her computer."

I sighed, as I closed all the tabs I had opened on my work computer. "Okay, I'll be right there." I said.

I walked up to the front, as I seen a girl with square framed glasses, short brown hair, with a pink shirt and purple vest on. She looked like she wasn't no more than eleven years old.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I said, smiling at her.

She put her laptop on the counter. "Yes, Everytime I try to turn my laptop on, it keeps flashing this blue screen and then this screen comes up."

She turned the laptop around to show me the screen, which looked to have a code of some sort on it. I recognized it immediately.

"Looks like you may have contracted a virus from somewhere. Have you been to any weird sites recently?" I asked.

She looked as if she was thinking. "No, I only use this laptop to play games or do school work on." She said.

I looked at it closer. "Looks like you may need to get new software. That's the crappy thing about viruses, they mess up your software to where it's inoperable. The good news is though is that it's an easy and inexpensive fix, all I have to do is wipe it out then re-install the factory software. Afterwards, I'll install a free virus protection program for you." I said, smiling.

The young girl then smiled at me. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled back at her. "You're very welcome. May I have a name for your tag so I can put it on your computer?"

"Oh, my name is Inez!" She said eagerly.

I smiled as I wrote her name on the tag. "Okay Inez, the last thing I need is your phone number so I can get a hold of you when it's ready." I said.

"It's 347-709-8885." She said.

I wrote down her contact information on her tag and I stuck it on her laptop. "Okay Inez, I'll give you a call whenever it's ready. Should be done by the end of today."

Inez continued to stand at the counter. "Okay, thanks. I do have a question, though.." she said, unsure of herself.

I raised my eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is that your natural hair color?" She asked.

This was a common question among many. "Yes, it is." I said. My hair was a very bright pale blue color. A lot of people looked at me funny wherever I went.

"Oh, it's really pretty." She said. "Wish my hair was that color."

I smiled. "Thank you. Okay Hun, I'll call you whenever your laptop is ready." I said.

"Okay! Thank you!" She said, as she walked away.

I smiled at her as I took her laptop to the repair room.

Rebooting the laptop, I got everything I needed prepped.

All of a sudden, the laptop came on normally; like there was nothing wrong with it at all. I raised my eyebrow. I've never seen anything like this before.

" _Hmm.. looks like I'll have to run a diagnosis program."_ I thought to myself.

I went to the laptop's settings. I put it in safe mode, then I ran the diagnosis program. This could take some time, so I decided to go to the break room and have my lunch.

As soon as I was getting ready to walk out of the room, the laptop beeped. Meaning the program had already did it's thing.

" _Wow, that was fast.."_ I said to myself.

The diagnosis reported nothing.

Stumped, I went to the computer's home screen. It showed nothing out of the ordinary. Normally in an infected computer case, the screen flashed blue then it pulled a code of some sort. Which is what happened when Inez showed me the problem.

I wasn't sure what to do at this point. The only thing I could think of was to call Inez and let her know what's going on with her computer.

Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket, I looked on the back side of the laptop so I could recall Inez's number.

But when I turned the laptop back around, I was in for a big mystery.

A file popped up with my name on it.

I looked around the room, to make sure I wasn't being watched. Then I slowly looked back at the laptop.

The file was still there, the letters of my name glaring at me with satisfaction.

I wanted to open it, but it's against company policy to look through customer's files. It's considered a violation of privacy.

I looked up at the laptop, and noticed there was an integrated webcam. The white light next to it was on.

I could feel the blood draining from my face. Someone was either watching this girl, or was watching me.

Dumbfounded, I looked into the camera.

"Who are you?" I said aloud.

I waited to hear a response. I didn't get one.

"You should leave this girl alone. Whoever you are, Hacker!" I said, sternly.

As soon as I said that, a chat screen popped up on the computer.

" _I'm trying to get into contact with you, Arabella. -H"_

I took a couple of steps back. I was now very scared. Who could this be?

"You've got five seconds to tell me who you are or I'm reporting you!" I said, trying not to sound afraid.

I got no response.

"That's it! I'm shitting it off!" I yelled as I went straight for the power button.

As soon as my finger was on the button, another message popped up.

" _Arabella, I'm your father. -H"_

I looked at the screen. Those words… I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I was more angry right now than anything.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M ADOPTED YOU KNOW!" I yelled, not being able to control my sobs. "SO WHOEVER YOU ARE PLEASE STOP AND TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE! MY MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD!"

I wiped my eyes. As soon as I did, another message popped up.

" _That's what you think. I have something I want to show you. -H"_

I glared at the camera. "Oh yeah? Like what!" I yelled.

I turned away from the laptop. I breathed easily. Whoever this was was making me deeply upset. I never knew anything about my birth parents. All I know is that I was dropped off on my now adoptive parent's doorstep and that my mother left a note saying she couldn't care for me anymore.

Just then, I felt myself getting pulled back. I turned around, and saw this portal thing. My eyes went wide.

"AHH!" I screamed. I then got pulled into the laptop.

I looked all around me and seen numbers, shapes, letters, things you would see in a kindergarten classroom. " _What's happening right now?!"_

I suddenly landed with a thump. I looked around me. "Where am I?" I asked myself. The place was like a desert type place. I looked around until I saw a sign of some sort. I got up, and walked towards the sign.

I lumbered into view as I read _**'The Northern Frontier'**_.


End file.
